Itachi's Special gift
by IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi
Summary: Written for Itachi's birthday which was a couple months ago, this has two of my OCs in, but they don't really play a big part... Pretty just the Akatsuki giving Itachi all kinds of presents, I suck at summaries, but I promise the story is better! This contains Yaoi! Kinda...


**This took forever to write, but its finally done! This was supposed to be uploaded on Itachi's birthday (9th June) so it's about three months late, but its here now! So please read this and review, it would mean so much to me! Thank you~****Also, I do not own Naruto! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! I wish I did though, NaruSasu and SasoDei would soooooo be canon!  
Warnings: Um, crazy OCs? Hidan's mouth... I think that's it, wait! There's yaoi in this! And I guess incest?  
**

**P.S. I'm never ever ever going to write anymore to this~**

* * *

Itachi stepped into the base and slammed the door, mumbling angrily as he shrugged off his soaking wet Akatsuki cloak. He hung it on a hook, then shuffled into the living room of the base and almost had a heart attack when a chorus of voices cheered, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI!"

But Despite almost being sent to the infirmary, he still managed a smile for all the Akatsuki members... and Yuki. Everyone was wearing those stupid party hats and some were holding presents for Itachi.

Deidara threw a towel at the raven, then threw handfuls of confetti into the air, "Twenty-two today!" He called.  
"Our little Itachi's growing up so fast!" Kisame cried, hugging his partner tightly.

"Group hug!" Tobi exclaimed gleefully, rushing to Itachi.

Itachi yelped as everyone wrapped him in a bone crushing hug, "I... Can't... Breathe!" He panted.  
The other members let go of their friend reluctantly and gave him room to breathe.

"OK, You can go and change it to something dry and I'll get the cake!" Yuki said, pushing Itachi out of the room, then running towards the kitchen. The pair came back a few minutes later, Yuki with a cake and Itachi with dry clothes, but still slightly damp hair.

The purplette handed a knife to the raven, "You can cut the cake after we've sang happy birthday, and don't you dare say it's embarrassing or childish or anything like that!"

"No Yu-" Itachi Started.

"What Did I Just Say?"

The Uchiha covered his face while the Akatsuki and Yuki sang happy birthday to him. When it was over he blew the candles out (all twenty-two of them at the same time) cut the cake into twelve pieces, then handed them out to everyone.

Everyone talked loudly while until their slice of cake until Konan shushed them all, "OK, it's time for presents now, who wants to go first?"

Tobi immediately stuck his hand in the air, "Oh! Oh! Tobi does!" He handed Itachi a mask identical to his own, "Now you can look just like me!"

"Thank you Tobi." Itachi smiled, putting the mask and turning it around, so it was on the side of his face.

"I'll go next." The shark said, throwing a small box at Itachi.

The raven managed to catch it before it hit his face. He opened the box and his eyes widened, inside the box was a shark tooth necklace. Itachi took it out and held it up, "Please tell me these aren't your teeth."

Kisame laughed, "Of course not! Pass it here and I'll put it on you."

Itachi stood, walked over to Kisame and handed the necklace to him, the turned around and held his hair out of the way. The bluenette clipped the necklace around the Uchiha's neck, "There we go, when you where that you can tell people you pulled them out of the shark's mouth yourself."

"And they wouldn't believe me!" Itachi smiled, "Thank you, Kisame."

"Next!" Konan called.

"Our turn." Sasori said, "This is from me and Deidara."

"Deidara?" Itachi squeeked.

"I made it, but it's not going to explode! Sasori no Danna painted it." Deidara explained handing the present to Itachi.

It was a small clay puppet of Itachi, "It looks exactly like me! Thank you so much!" Itachi hugged the two artists tightly.

"OK, **us next**." Zetsu said, holding something out for itachi.

The raven came over and took the object out of Zetsu's hand, it was a bracelet with Uchiha crest charms dangling from it. "It's so pretty, I love it, thanks Zetsu, can you put it on me?" Itachi said quickly.

Zetsu nodded and clipped the bracelet around Itachi's right wrist, "**We're glad** that you like it."

"Our turn." Iruchi said boredly, getting up. "Hidan, can you get the gift, it should be in our room."

"Why do I have to fucking get it?" Hidan asked angrily.

"Language Hidan." Iruchi tutted, shaking his head.

"Fucking rich prick." The Jashinist hissed, getting ready to punch the other silver haird man.

Kakuzu quickly stepped between them, "You should at least try to stop fighting on Itachi's birthday." He scolded.

"Sorry Kakuzu." Hidan And Iruchi said in unison.

"You should be apologising to Itachi, not me." "I apologise, Itachi-san." Iruchi said, faking politeness.

"Whatever." Hidan crossed his arms and turned away.

"Now Iruchi, can you go and get our present for Itachi, please." The stitched up man asked.

"Of Course, Kakuzu-sama." Iruchi replied, kissing Kakuzu's masked cheeck before running off.

"Hmph," Hidan stuck his toungue out in the direction Iruchi left. Kakuzu sighed and put an arm aorund Hidan's shoulders.

Iruchi came back holding something that was covered with a black cloth, he handed it to Itachi and smiled, "This is from all three of us."

Kakuzu handed the raven an envelope, "And this is from me."

Itachi opened the envelope first and saw it was filled with a large amount of money, "Your giving me money?" He asked, thoroughly surprised. "Kakuzu, are you feeling alright? You didn't trip and bang your head did you?"

Kakuzu grunted, "It's your birthday, were it any other occasion you would get nothing from me."

The Uchiha kept his eyes on the other ninja for a few seconds, the took the cloth off of his second present. He gasped. It was a bird cage, and inside was a crow with deep black eyes.

"Kakuzu-sama was reluctant to spend anymore money after we bought the cage and food, even after Hidan and I had tried to 'persuade' him, so I had to pay for her." Iruchi explained.

"She hasn't got a name, so pick a nice one!" Hidan said, without swearing, suprisingly.

Itachi stared at the crow and furrowed his brows, trying to think of a good name. He opened the cage and stuck his hand in, the crow flapped her wings and climbed onto his hand. "Hey there." He said, stroking the raven. "I think... Kira... would be a nice name."

"Then her name is Kira." Kakuzu said.

The raven lifted his hand to his shoulder and Kira climbed onto it, he smiled again and scratched her chest.

"I told you he would like her." Hidan nodded, please with himself.

"I was the one who said that Itachi would like her, you said and I quote, 'Let's just go home, I need to do my fucking ritual'!" Iruchi growled.

Kakuzu sighed and wrapped his arms around Hidan and Iruchi's waists, "Stop fighting." Hidan mumbled something and crossed his arms. Iruchi clutched Kakuzu's cloak and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for the presents Kakuzu, and Hidan and Iruchi too." Itachi said.

"Ginger Ninja, your next!" Yuki said.

Pein stepped up to Itachi and put a han on his shoulder, "My present to you, Itachi-san, is a weeks break from missions, if you want that is, and permission to keep the crow, and also permission to keep Yuki and Konan's present."

"Thank you Leader-sama, that's nice of you, but what do you mean, 'permission to keep Konan and Yuki's present'?"  
Pein tapped his nose and smirked, then ruffled Itachi's hair. The Uchiha stared confused, Kira still sitting on his shoulder.

Yuki clapped her hands together, "Come on, Kona-chan! Let's go get our present!" They both ran of with huge grins on their faces, which couldn't mean anything good was to come.

The raven looked at everyone's faces, they all seemed to be just as confused as he was... except for Pein who was smirking wickedly.

The two purplettes came back pushing a rather large box in front of them, with grins that would put the Cheshire cat to shame, "Here's your present!" Konan announced, throwing her hands in the air.

Itachi stared at the box in front of him, there were three holes on each side near the top of the box, and a large paper bow on top. A small card was attached. He picked up the card and read it aloud "To: Itachi Uchiha, From: Yuki + Kona-Chan, This present was extremely hard to obtain, but Pein helped... the pervert."

The message worried Itachi, now he didn't really want to know what his last present was.  
"Open it!" Yuki encouraged, her eyes wide.

Itachi hesitated, then slowly lifted the lid of the box, but didn't look inside, instead he looked around the room. Everyone had a look on their face that clearly said, 'Just open the damn box, none of us are getting any younger'.  
The raven threw the lid off of the box and as soon as he did his jaw dropped and trouble stirred down south.

Inside the box was Sasuke Uchiha... naked, blindfolded and gagged. His wrists were tied together, behind his back, with a pink ribbon, and his ankles were tied to his thighs, also with pink ribbon.

The last thing Itachi remembered before he passed out was hearing a faint buzzing noise and putting a hand over his nose.


End file.
